GiaOni: Gears of Time
by DestinyWing
Summary: Based on HetaOni, Anna told her friends of a mansion and dares all of her friends to go inside the mansion and later encountered a monster who attacked them on sight. They tried to escape, only to find their way blocked by an unknown entity who sought for their deaths. Anything could happen...including Hiro Hamada's sudden change of personality.
1. Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**  
_Destiny: For those who don't me, my name is DestinyWing (DeviantART and pen-name). I am practically the author of Anima High, a Cartoon crossover fan fiction of characters and other stuffs that they are in a school with mysteries of their existence. This is probably the first Multicrossover story BASED on a known fan game. The whole origin of this is that it was supposed to be a Role-play story, but then it get bigger and bigger THAT WE HADN'T REALISED THAT IT TURNED INTO A FANFICTION!_

_**This fanfiction is written by two authors, Wynter is the one who is my first rolplayer and beta reader (from what is her point of view). We kinda agreed we put this Fanfiction to the Big Hero 6 crossover section along with Hetalia since the game was a Hetagame which Hetalians know about this, they only have to know which character got the roles in the game.** _

_I've seen Time Travel Alternate Universes in Big Hero 6, because of the death of someone all of the fans know which is Tadahshi Hamada's death (I REGRET NOTHING OF SAYING IT!). I was practically inspired by the fan fiction adaptations of Hetaoni and I really want to get it out of my head before I regret it._

Wynter: Hey, Wynter here. (Pff- I can't think of a good pen-name) Like DestinyWing had said, this was just supposed to be a role-play thing between the two of us before it turned into a full on story. We didn't expect it to happen but it did and she asked me if it was okay to post the story on this site. I said 'okay' and here it is. We hope that all of you who are going to read it will enjoy (or not it's all on you dear reader) and hopefully we will be able to finish this before we end up swamped with a loth of things life will throw at us. Also, please pardon any grammatical and/or spelling errors as we are both non-native english speakers.

_Destiny: Speaking of loth of things, Wynter is on a play in my school which I was also in __before I bailed out...So we might work very slow even though it is already written by two authors. I am also thinking of making videos about it since I had a Youtube account and I don't know what to put! So this was started on the day of the Highschool sportsfest which it became bigger because we did nothing all day until Wynter is going to have a rehearsal for the play...Which is right now since the time here is 3:04 in the afternoon..._

_HOWEVER! Even though it is based on HetaOni, don't expect that the whole plot would be so obvious. There is always a plot hole in every Fanfiction I made. SO DON'T EXPECT THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE THAT SIMILAR (Used caps lock that much)..._

**GiaOni: Gears of Time**  
Written by: Wynter and DestinyWing  
Beta Reader: Wynter

Summary = Based on HetaOni, Anna told her friends of a mansion located on the far side of the hill and dares all of her friends to go inside the mansion. Hiro, Baymax, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida entered the mansion and later encountered a monster who attacked them on sight. They then desperately tried to escape from the monster and the mansion, only to find their way blocked by an unknown entity who sought for their deaths. Finding themselves trapped, they attempt to find their way out of the mansion with their lives, while unlocking the secrets of the estate and getting up with various individuals along the way…..Anything could happen…Including Hiro Hamada's sudden change of personality.

Inspirations:

Of All Times Past, Big Hero 6: Fighting Destiny, The Mystery Patient, Eibetsu, Who The Hell Is Tadashi, Twist Of Fate, Fox -face and Flames, Amalgamate, Unexpected Turn Of Events, The Protectors, Hetalia Theory, The Support Group, Hetaoni (The Deceiving Maiden Verision), Anak, and Ugoy ng Duyan.

Characters:

Hiro Hamada

Baymax

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock lll

Jack Frost

Anna Arendelle

Elsa Arendelle

Rapunzel Corona

Merida DunBroch

Riku

Sora

Feliciano Vargas

Arthur Kirkland

...

Song of the Chapter: Anak [Literal: **Child**] by Freddie Aguilar (This song was based on the singer's betrayal when he left his family, his lyrics were his experiences of being wrong)

Character Appearances:

Me = Baymax and Jack Frost

Wynter = Hiro Hamada, Hiccup Haddock, and Merida DunBroch

* * *

_Dedication: To my friends who finally see who I am. And to Chloe who really helped me much not only in the __fan fiction, but also in reality..._

* * *

**GiaOni: Gears Of Time**

* * *

_Time has reset its new Gears._

* * *

_Nung isilang ka sa mundong ito, laking tuwa ng magulang mo. _  
_At ang kamay nila ang iyong ilaw._

_At ang nanay at Tatay mo'y di malaman ang gagawin. _  
_Minamasdan pati pagtulog mo. _

_At sa gabi'y napupuyat ang iyong Nanay sa pagtimpla ng gatas mo. _  
_At sa umaga nama'y kalong ka ng iyong Amang tuwang-tuwa sa yo'. _

_Ngayon nga ay malaki ka na. _  
_Nais mo'y maging malaya. _  
_Di man sila payag, walang magagawa. _

_Ikaw nga ay biglang nagbago _n_agging matigas ang iyong ulo. _  
_At ang payo nila'y sinuway mo... _

_Di mo man lang inisip na ang kanilang ginagawa'y para sa yo. _  
_Pagka't ang nais mo'y masunod ang layaw mo, di mo sila pinapansin. _

_Nagdaan pa ang mga araw at ang landas mo'y maligaw. _  
_Ikaw ay nalulong sa masama bisyo. _

_At ang una mong nilapitan ang iyong inang lumuluha _  
_At ang tanong nila "ANAK, ba't ka nagkaganyan?" _

_At ang iyong mata'y biglang lumuha ng di mo napapasin. _  
_Nagsisisi at sa isip mo't nalaman mong ika'y nagkamali..._

* * *

_You regretted yourself and thought that you were wrong... _

* * *

**GO BACK! **

**TAKE US BACK!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Bad Idea**

* * *

"This was a bad idea…And I knew it from the start….Especially now that we were trapped in this…mansion. I had voted against entering this place but apparently no one wanted to listen." Hiccup mused as he followed his group of friends, staying close and not staying far as they traversed the multiple corridors inside the large and eerie mansion they were in. "uh, Hey guys? Are you even sure we're going the right way?" He questioned his companions as they walked.

"According to my scanner, there is a living being a few meters away. Possibly injured.", Baymax said as he waddle along with his "Patients".

"Thanks for the info but…Not quite helpful at the moment.." Hiccup sighed as he trudged along. "Just relax Hiccup, I'm sure we'll be fine. I mean, how big can this mansion be anyway? Surely we could find something to bash a window open so we could get out of here." He heard the youngest member of their group reply. It was Hiro Hamada, boy genius when it comes to technology but can be very reckless on some occasions.

"The kid's right, I could even use my powers to crack open any window. So no worries about that.", as Jack Frost would say while tracing an icy line with his staff.

"It would be better if you could just freeze one of the walls into ice and we could just bust out of here.." The dragon trainer replied. "Bah, don't be so down in th' dumps 'ere Hiccup! The lad's right. We've got 'ta keep our heads up if w're goin' ta' make it out of this place." The red-head archer, Merida smiled and placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder.

Hiccup replied with a small smile of his own before turning his attention back in front of him. It was as if these corridors were endless…These corridors were dark, dreary and dead despite the numerous old paintings and sculptures found on top of the shelves they would pass by. Some of these shelves contained various kinds of books that were withered with time and age, with a thick layer of dust piling on top of them. Hiccup even swore that he had saw a spider crawling in one of the pages.

While exploring the mansion, Baymax wondered about what Hiro was holding in his hands while the young genius was in his armour. It appeared to be a sort of book with a withered cover and seemed to have a few words engraved on the front with gold but it looked so old that the text was barely readable. One could faintly see the words that said **'To My Only Child'**. "Hiro, I am curious. What is the item that you are holding?"

Said boy looked at his robotic companion after snapping out of a daze and said "This? It's nothing…Just something I picked up, that's all. Not sure if it'll be important." he replied with a shrug and presented the book to the robot nurse.

"It seems that it is a book, where did you find it? I assume you never had this book before we have gone to the mansion", the Nurse questioned him about the book. Before they left home, Baymax vaguely remembered seeing this book on his desk. Hiro quickly snatched it away before he got a chance to look on what's inside. His scanner even showed signs of stress from the boy, he hadn't sleep well last night most likely. It even showed signs of Hiro's heart rate elevating when the mansion was mentioned.

Back to present time, Hiro and the others were busy looking over the items in the room and searched for any kind of clue that may lead them out of the mansion and rejoin the other people they had been with prior to being separated. All of them froze when they suddenly heard a loud sound of something shattering close by. "What was that?" Hiccup asked once he had recovered from the temporary shock. "I will go check, to ensure that what had just occurred is not potentially dangerous to anyone." he heard Baymax say before walking off to inspect the cause of the sound.

Jack is unsure of Baymax as a volunteer of inspecting the strange noise, for a Healthcare Companion. He wasn't even sure if the robot is capable of fighting on his own without an armour, he mostly attacks on Hiro's command, "Are you sure about this, you can't fight without Hiro.".

"You are my Patients, HE programmed me to aid the sick and injured. Also, I am on training with Hiro on handling any combats without his commands", Baymax replied as he walked through the corridors. All of them are concerned for his safety, but they don't want to make his volunteering a burden to him.

Hiccup gave the robot a nod and watched as Baymax had left them to inspect the noise. The young man shook slightly, feeling that something bad was really going to happen at any possible moment. "Well...I guess we'll continue looking for clues while we wait for Baymax to come back. We shouldn't stray too far though so he'll find us easier." Hiccup had suggested and received an affirmative from the only female in their group. "Sounds good 'ta me. Wha' about you guys?" She asked the boy genius and silver-haired young man.

Baymax had begun scanning when he was far enough from his companions, but the scanner was unable to cover all of the surrounding area because of something that disrupted the signal. Eventually he had stopped right in front of a wooden door that looked quite old, but seemed strange enough to deal with a few strong hits. He opened the door slowly and was greeted by shards scattered on the floor. Of course he avoided it to prevent himself from being punctured by the sharp objects. The robot then began to inspect his surroundings once he had made it through. It appeared that he had found himself inside a kitchen with various kinds of food whether it be canned or placed in a large sack. The robot nurse sought it best to choose not to touch any of the food items in the room as they might be poisonous, though his scanners had shown that they are indeed, edible. By the table placed in the centre of the room, he found a shattered plate with its porcelain pieces scattered on the floor. It almost seemed that someone had thrown the plate with the intention to scare him and his companions.

'I need to be cautious so I would not unintentionally puncture myself…However, I may need some of the evidence to possibly find out whoever might have done this informal deed.', the robot mused (**Which was pretty weird since, ROBOT'S CAN'T THINK**). He then waddles out of the room, even closing the door in respect to whomever owned the mansion. For some odd reason, his scanner shows an absence of any form of life in the area. Could that mean…

* * *

_Destiny: So far we reached to when Japan is looking for Italy. Since Wynter is doing __rehearsals, I'm on to do the writing until she is finished. I am in concern of her since she always had muscle pains after her dances. So I'm in a slow time because it's been a while to write a fan fiction, especially I'm still getting used writing in paragraph for and not in dialogue form. We posted this story in the second day of the sportsfest and tomorrow will be the final one for the awarding ceremony. I AM ALSO busy because it is my evaluation day on Ballet this saturday...I'm a little nervous because of the tuns I am improving on...it's quite hard._

_Our guess is that the next one will be this week..._


	2. First Seen

**Author's Note:**

_Destiny: I really ain't sure what is going on right now, Wynter is still on her __rehearsal for the play since it is almost February...So I will be the one who will do the writing until I saw Wynter again after Pope Francis arrived in my country._

Character Appearance:

Me and Wynter= Baymax

* * *

_Once there is a chandelier that is hanging it's precious light ever so brightly, many people would look up at the precious ornament for its beauty...Until one faithful day._

_A thief came across of the chandelier, awed and amazed by its glorious design...exceedingly priceless as buying a human person. He would try everything to get it, no matter what it takes as long as he got the amount that he ever wanted._

_The pursuing snatcher tried everything to reach out the chandelier, but no avail to get even a precious glass piece of it. He had no choice but to take it down by himself. _

_In the end, he made a wrong choice..._

_Upon reaching the ornament, the golden chain that hangs the chandelier up broke..._

_The thief didn't know what to do but to freeze as he watched the whole glass fixture shatters on the bloody floor. Millions and billions of glass pieces spread all over the place...where there bodies of people who got crushed and impaled from the sharp pieces..._

_The thief, no, the young boy just remained standing there staring at the bodies of _his beloved ones...

_He was left alone..._

_If only he didn't planned to steal it..._

_The he wouldn't left alone..._

_In the dark and cruel world..._

* * *

**I dare you all...To go inside of the mansion!**

**If you are brave enough to go inside...**

**"**

**Are you nuts?! We don't even have any idea what's in there!**

**" **

**And besides, won't the owner go nuts if he sees burglars who wants to steal his things because of you?**

**"**

**I don't know, I think I'm up for it. I want to do something new this time around.**

**"**

**Hiro!**

**"**

**Aw...Come on, aren't you afraid of things that bump on the night?**

**"**

**I am not afraid! And that thing doesn't make any sense at all, I'm not going. Nope. Not going in that scary mansion.**

**"**

**Looks like the 'Dragon Conqueror' is afraid of going inside!**

**"**

**Fine! I'm going, only because a lot voted in going inside to that abandoned mansion. There might be someone to shoo us out anyway and never return to that place.**

**"**

**Alright!**

**"**

**But you're coming with me, Hiro. I don't want you getting lost in that mansion.**

**"**

**You're no fun, Hiccup.**

**"**

**I take that as a compliment then.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: First Seen**

Upon reaching to the corridor where he knew Hiro, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida were supposed to be, was now empty. They must have left without him. "This is unusual. They must have explored more of the mansion somewhere. I regret of leaving Hiro all on his own. I must find my Patients before anything could happen to them.", Baymax said before he began his search for the others.

As the robot walked/waddled on, he noticed that all of the doors that he had passed were locked, decreasing the possibility of his 'patients' presence inside the rooms. He had also noticed that his scanner always showed a single life form in the mansion. Such a thing was quite peculiar as he had found the life form to be an UNIDENTIFIED type of species. And that there was still no sign of Hiro and the others in sight. Baymax had no idea that ever since he entered the mansion, there was only one living being in this estate. And even though he was just a robot, something akin lodged itself in his core because of the probability of his four friends being hopelessly lost.

This feeling had increased when he reached the left side of the corridor…and found something that made his programming go haywire. From a distance, there was a strange creature standing with its back facing him by the door. It's body lacked of covering, exposing his dark grey skin, it's head was a big as Baymax's own body, it looked old from behind, and it was so tall that it had reached the ceiling.

Baymax stood there for a while until the strange alien creature is gone. When the thing had exited through the door, he finally gotten to his senses and continue on. He had assumed that this creature was the one on his scanner when he had separated from the group upon entering the mansion. This being was strange because of the fact that it looked very inhumane, and that it appeared to have an injury on it's forehead. He had also found it odd that despite being a machine, he had found himself experiencing human emotions.

The Nursebot went to the door where it went but found it to be stuck when he turned the doorknob. It was locked, which made him question HOW DID THE ENTITY PASS THROUGH THE DOOR?

Baymax decided to look for Hiro and the group instead and he might find them in the other rooms. There was one room that the Healthcare Companion was able to enter, and the only items that he was able to find were Merida's bow and arrow and Hiccup's shield. Now how did these get there?

Time passed as he searched the other rooms, until he reached a bedroom that had old book shelves and a bed that seemed that it hadn't been touched for years. The room looked abandoned and barren. There was also a room that only had a curtain in the room and nothing else. It must have been placed there to cover something…or someone.

* * *

_Destiny: The poem you have just read is a free verse type, it was inspired by a post I saw in Facebook. I could have sworn that there was something bad happened to them and just rendered the chandelier as someone who made them explode in anger._

_Also, we would like to thank the ones who followed us (__Natekleh, Pandora the Ghost Elf, and tarynw) along with the one who favorited the fan fiction (Pandora the Ghost Elf). We hope to make it finish in time before my graduation to go to college. _


	3. Opposite Corridors

**Author's Note: **

_So far, it's almost my graduation. Wynter is still busy for her rehearsals and it's still Pope Francis visit to the Philippines, which means there is no school yet. And so far, I am still writing the fan fiction while Wynter is on rehearsals._

_Also, I posted a picture in my DeviantART account called "The 184th"_

* * *

**Journal Entry 384**

_Here we go again._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

_And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again...__And again..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Hidden Monster**

Meanwhile….

"Is….Is that..thing gone?" Hiccup whispered as he and Merida stayed encased in a closet to hide from the creature they were running from. Things were just going well when Baymax had first left them…Until they had suddenly saw something jump out of the darkness and chase them. Amongst the panic, their group was dispersed and he was separated from Hiro and Jack while he had gone with Merida. "I think so…But we can't be too sure…." The red-head whispered back. "Do you think we-" Hiccup began but was cut off when she immediately placed a hand on his mouth to shut him up "Shh! Stay quiet….I think I heard something." Merida hushed the brunette as she listened for any other indication that someone might be in the room.

It had the sound of two balloons are rubbing together, Merida and Hiccup were familiar of that sound. The shadow was even familiar to them, but it can be a trick from the scary creature. That's until they heard a calm, relieving sound of someone they know. "Merida? Hiccup? Are you both in there? There is no need to be alarmed. There is no current threat in the current area."

Said girl's eyes widened in surprise and relief upon hearing the robot's synthesised voice. "Baymax! Boy, am I so glad 'ta see ya'!" She cried out after she had opened the closet's door to male sure that it wasn't a trap. "Hiccup, Merida, your heart rates are elevated, and your stress levels are high before I had found you. What has happened?" She heard Baymax question her and Hiccup with a slight tilt of his head. "Er-well It's not really that much of a story…We were just looking around until this **big**….grey thing started attacking and chasing us out of nowhere….And we sort of got separated in the process…" Hiccup answered as he stepped out of the closet himself.

"Before you got separated, where was the last time you see Hiro?", the robot asked about his main Patient before he left them.

"Nope…Sorry…I only remember seeing Hiro and Jack run on the opposite corridor from the one we took." Hiccup replied while he scratched the back of his head nervously, still trying to remember what he can before their group dispersed.

"I see, I will look for them. It is my duty for Hiro to be safe as **HE** programmed me", Baymax said to Merida and Hiccup. Merida wasn't sure who is the "He" Baymax mentioned, but Hiccup knows and he understood the Healthcare Companion's duty for Hiro ever since Hiccup treated the youngest as his own little brother.

* * *

_Destiny: _The fans of Big Hero 6 knows who is the **HE **in the story because **He** is the one who started the Big Hero 6, and I don't mean Hiro Hamada. The fans of Hetaoni knows this scene also when Japan finally met Germany who is hiding in a closet (?) shaking in fear. So far, we were writing the aftermath of the fight against the monster and right now hiding in a room. We're still finding a way on how the 'Prussia' in the group go nuts when he guards the other Axis.


	4. Aged Library

**Author's Note: **

_Destiny: I think the some finally found out who the "Germany" is in this __fan fiction, yet Merida is still to be found out. It's pretty obvious that Baymax is "Japan", while Hiro is YOU KNOW WHO!_

* * *

**What**

**time**

**is **

**it **

**anyway?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**can't**

**remember**

**only**

**here**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**What **

**is **

**i****t **

**to **

**me **

**when **

**there **

**is **

**something**

** I **

**did?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is**

**this**

**what**

**they **

**called**

**Karma?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**But **

**I **

**never **

**did **

**anything**

**wrong**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Right?**

* * *

_"I was teased if I brought my books home. I would take a paper bag to the library and put the books in the bag and bring them home. Not that I was that concerned about them teasing me - because I would hit them in a heartbeat. But I felt a little ashamed, having books." _

**\- Walter Dean Myers**

**'**

**'**

**'**

_"__A library is a place that is a repository of information and gives every citizen equal access to it. That includes health information. And mental health information. It's a community space. It's a place of safety, a haven from the world._

_\- _**Neil Gaiman**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__My parents, and librarians along the way, taught me about the space between words; about the margins, where so many juicy moments of life and spirit and friendship could be found. In a library, you could find miracles and truth and you might find something that would make you laugh so hard that you get shushed, in the friendliest way."_

**\- Anne Lamott**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Aged Library**

Right now, Baymax was waddling in the corridors alongside with Hiccup and Merida. So far, the place seems to be quiet…too quiet. The Nurse had returned their weapons so that is the good thing for them, they can fight with their weapons against the Thing. If they ever find a weak spot to that alien creature…

At one point as they walked the halls of the mansion, they had found an open door with light emanating from it, hitting a wall opposite of the door's location. There was also a person's shadow in a crouched position. The trio approached the opening slowly and carefully to make sure that they would have time to run away if it was a trap, even though they could see the shadow of a very familiar-looking staff a certain ice-wielder uses. Baymax approached the blue hoodie-clad person, and placed a rubbery and on the other's shoulder, causing the person to yelp and jump up in fright, swinging the wooden staff in a blind frenzy. "Hey, h-hey Jack! Calm down. It's just us." The young dragon trainer spoke up and attempted to calm down the Embodiment of Fun with the Scotswoman by his side. "Huh? Wha? Oh..Hey guys hehe.." The silver-haired teen chuckled sheepishly once he had gotten a hold of himself "Sorry, I just kinda…thought that you guys were the monster." Jack said.

"The only person we haven't looked for is Hiro, I suggest we look for him in the library.", the Healthcare Companion said to the four. "Wait, you haven't found him yet?!" Jack asked to Baymax, remembering when the creature jumped out of nowhere he and Hiro got separated when they reached the intersection of corridors. He had gone to the left side, while Hiccup and Merida went to the right side…He doesn't know where Hiro went in those corridors.

After more and more searching, all their efforts seemed fruitless. All pathways looked so similar to each other that it was so difficult to determine whether they have already gone that way or not. "Ugh…This is taking forever…All these corridors look the same!" Hiccup groaned out and scratched his head in frustration. It was as if they were going in circles repeatedly even though he had carefully remembered and made sure to keep track of where they were going. "Aye, these do look the same…This doesn't even look much like a mansion….More like a maze looks like it." Merida sighed and placed a hand on her hip.

"I will try my scanner to look for Hiro, but we must keep walking for it seems unable to cover a large area.", Baymax told the other three he was with while walking through the confusing maze. For a while, his scanner showed no indication of the younger Hamada yet since they haven't reached the library.

Until they found themselves entering a room filled with shelves and books. They were in the library. The walls were lined with shelves filled with tomes and textbooks and the like in various shapes and sizes. Some of it were in the centre of the room arranged in such a matter with aisles in between, it will take forever to find Hiro from the sheer size of the room even though they found the library.

His scanner then shows a single life form approaching them in the immediate area. They brandished their weapons just in case it's the alien creature setting up a trap for them. Once they had neared the said life form, they were greeted with the sight of Hiro scanning the bookshelves instead of the monster they were all expecting.

* * *

**Here**

**I**

**Go**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And**

**this**

**time**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I**

**won't**

**fail**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Baymax?"

* * *

_Destiny: AAAAAAAAAAAAND they found Hiro, who was just at the library. The scene is pretty obvious that "Japan" went to the library ALONE, but we kinda want for them to be together just to make a little difference. Also, watch out for the next chapter this is going to be very...very unexplainable that you lost the sequence of the scenes from HetaOni._


	5. Natural Response

**Author's Note:**

_Destiny: Looks like we finally got everyone. But before you readers get happy, there is something you want to know...And ii ain't pretty, because Jack knew HIM. I was practically inspired by the play Ugoy ng Duyan in my school, it sends the message of the children from the outside. The play's going to be released by February 18._

Song of the Chapter: Itanong Mo Sa Mga Bata [Literal: **You Ask The Children**] by ASIN (It's a good with a good meaning about children suffering the cruel reality. The song asked you to ask the children if they are innocent or not.)

* * *

_Ikaw ba'y nalulungkot? __Ikaw ba'y nag-iisa?_

_Walang kaibigan, w__alang kasama._

_Ikaw ba'y nalilito? P__ag-iisip mo'y nagugulo?_

_Sa buhay ng tao, s__a takbo ng buhay mo._

_/_

_Ikaw ba'y isang mayaman? __O ika'y isang mahirap lang?_

_Sino sa inyong dalawa...a__ng mas nahihirapan?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, m__asdan mo ang mga bata._

_Ikaw ba'y walang nakikita? __Sa takbo ng buhay nila?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, a__ng buhay ay hawak nila._

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, a__ng sagot ay 'yong makikita._

_/_

_Ikaw ba'y ang taong...w__alang pakialam sa mundo?_

_Ngunit ang katotohanan, i__kaw ma'y naguguluhan._

_/_

_Tayo ay naglalakbay, h__abol natin ang buhay._

_Ngunit ang maging bata ba'y tulay t__ungo sa hanap nating buhay._

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, a__ng aral sa kanila makukuha._

_Ano nga ba ang gagawin s__a buhay na hindi naman sa atin?_

_/_

_Itanong mo sa mga bata, i__tanong mo sa mga bata._

_Ano ang kanilang nakikita s__a buhay na hawak nila?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, s__ila ang tunay na pinagpala._

_Kaya dapat nating pahalagahan, d__apat din kayang kainggitan._

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, m__asdan mo ang mga bata._

_Ikaw ba'y walang nakikita s__a takbo ng buhay nila?_

_/_

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, a__ng buhay ay hawak nila._

_Masdan mo ang mga bata, a__ng sagot ay 'yong makikita._

* * *

Look at the Children, their lives are in their hold.

Look at the Children, the answers is what you will seek.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Natural Response**

Hiro was met with the white vinyl robot along with the rest of his companions. The Nursebot was relieved to see Hiro again since he left for his volunteered inspection of the broken plate. He is seen again with the mysterious book. Baymax wondered why was the book still in Hiro's possession because he had assumed that the boy had already discarded it early on. "So this is where you went **ALL THIS TIME**?" Jack asked the young genius.

"Well, I can't let myself bored after running from that…that thing.", the young genius replied in annoyance. "I am sorry about leaving you, Hiro", the Healthcare Companion apologised to Hiro when he had left to inspect the source of the noise from earlier which left him separated from the group. "But I am curious, why did you go to the library? There are no sufficient hiding places for you to be concealed in." Baymax wondered. Of course, Hiro is a brave boy but he can't face the monstrosity by himself. He was just a fourteen year old and the thing was so huge that a single stomp could kill him!

"That's the whole point! There was no hiding place for me to cover myself, but at least I can analyse the thing while running!" Hiro answered as he is really exhausted from running from the strange creature. "Why would you even analyse the monster when you're running for your life? I don't even think there is a book in here that would describe what chased us." Hiccup exclaimed to the reckless genius when the idea of the other doing something dangerous as if he was like the older brother of Hiro….Older brother of Hiro…Older brother….

"Oh yeah? Well, how about you running from the monster **SCREAMING** when we got separated from the intersection!" Hiro said with a frown and crossed is arms. "That was a **NATURAL** response when you are terrified! I mean just about anyone would scream their heads off when death comes in barrelling straight at them…" Hiccup said with a groan as a his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment at the mention of his girlish scream.

"As for answering that question, I do had a book about the monster", the young genius said as he presented the book he had been carrying around for some time since they had entered the mansion ONLY on the direction where Baymax was for some reason. "Your book?" Baymax asked him with a tilt of his head "I had scanned the monster with no signs of any weakness, running was the only option that we had in the event where you were chased.", the robot reminded the four about the 'thing'. "Have you found any weak spots while I was gone?".

"I would tell you but….I can't."Hiro said with a sigh. "What?! What do you mean you can't tell us? Our lives are in DANGER here!" Hiccup responded with his eyes wide in disbelief. "Aye, lad….How come we're not allowed 'ta know?" Merida said as she crossed her hands in front of her chest with a frown. "Look man….Remember the last time you didn't tell us what we needed to know? Do you still remember what happened to **your brother**?" Jack said with his eyes narrowed, irritated that they were going to have to deal with the same situation that had happened to all of them in the past which had caused the loss of a good friend and brother.

The silver-haired teen was then lightly punched in the arm by a certain brunette "Jack! Don't bring this up please? We've already gone through a lot. No need to re-open old wounds…" The dragon-trainer scolded the other. "Like you've said Hiccup, our lives are in danger and Hiro is the only one who can help us get rid of this monster and maybe escape this place in one piece." Jack replied with a slight growl, any ounce of fun and happiness from the teens face was replaced with complete seriousness…..It was very unlike a person who was supposed to be the embodiment of Joy.

"Then I won't tell you after what you said about **HIM**." Hiro said after a short pause and tried to keep his voice steady while his eyes began to well up with tears when Jack had intentionally mentioned his deceased sibling. "Great…Just wonderfull….we are all going to die here…All because of **YOU**" Jack hissed at the youngest member in there group while pointing at the other accusingly before he walked off to try and calm himself down and not end up freezing anyone.

"OH, SO IT'S MY FAULT? THAT I TRAPPED YOU ALL IN HERE? THAT I'M NOT BRAVE ENOUGH TO TELL THE WEAKNESS OF THE MONSTER THAT IS TRYING TO KILL US! **THAT I KILLED TADASHI?!**" Hiro snapped and shouted at the silver-haired teen unexpectedly. "YES! YES! AND YES! TO ALL OF IT!" Jack shouted back and gave the younger a piercingly icy glare "If you were actually being rational about all of this you would tell us for the sake of our survival! If you and the others hadn't voted on entering this place all of this never would have happened! **If you weren't actually a COWARD, your BROTHER MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE!**" Jack breathed heavily after he had said those words, puffs of icy clouds escaped the ice-wielder's mouth and some of the wood he was stepping on froze over in the spirit's rage.

It felt like a punch in the stomach from Hiro because of the words came out from the supposed to be Spirit of Fun's mouth. Jack wasn't supposed to be like this…Not in Hiro's point of view.

It seemed that the temperature of the room had lowered a few degrees from Jack's outburst and the ground shook for a brief moment when the ice-wielder had spoke. Hiro shivered slightly from the cold and the dark feeling of dread settled itself in the pit of his stomach…Something really bad was going to happen and he could feel it.. "**It's coming…**." The younger Hamada muttered under his breath. And at that moment, heavy footfalls were heard, which did not belong to any one in the group since none of them even moved an inch. Everyone was deathly silent and frozen in fear except for Jack, who had only felt an unsettling presence settle from behind.

* * *

**YOu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WoN'T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** EsCaPE!**

* * *

Review Response:

Natekleh: I think so too about the possible ending of HetaOni, it could be bad or good depending on the creator. Since there are so many fan-made endings in the fandom, maybe me and Wynter do our ending. But I kinda have to warn myself that making an ending wouldn't be easy because of time and communication, especially I'm graduating Highschool and off to college.

Quilliariya: Yeah, Hiro was in the library for the whole time. It's a common sense probably for a genius running to the library, and not for an obvious reason.

_Destiny: Weeks before the release, we had a head canon about Jack Frost having a bad relationship with Hiro Hamada because of the death of Tadashi Hamada. It's rather a spicy one because a 14 year old who suffered death of his loved one twice can't contradict an immortal who wasn't believed by a million of people and yet they died._

_Now to ask this question: _**WHICH OF THE TWO SUFFERED THE MOST?**

I want to know.


	6. Bigger Mess

**Author's Note:**

_Destiny: I almost come up with a writer's block, but I'm glad I'm still on the roll. So far, Wynter gave me the advise of not being too REDUNDANT. I always type too much for a single point, which she is probably the only one who saw it. So I'll try my best of not repeating much to a single point...oh dang it I repeated again!_

Song of the Chapter: Hitobashira Alice [**Literal: **Alice Human Sacrifice]by Meiko, Kaito Shion, Miku Hatsune, Rin and Len Kagamine (A song based on a Creepypasta story about five people were murdered from a killer named "Alice")

**Try to think who were the Alices in the chapter.**

* * *

_The first ALICE was a gallant red one, w__ielding a sword in a hand in the Wonderland_

_Slicing down everything in her way_

_This new ALICE deep in the woods_

_Was trapped as a wanted fugitive_

_If it weren't for the red path she she made_

_No one would think she even existed_

_/_

_The second ALICE was a fragile blue one, h__e sang to the world in the wonderland_

_Filling regions with so many false created notes_

_This new ALICE was that of a rose_

_He was shot and killed by a mad man_

_It left a flower blooming sadly red_

_The one who was loved was now forgotten_

_/_

_The third ALICE was a little green one, v__ery cute and dear in the Wonderland_

_She charmed people to her every beck and call_

_She made a strange green country_

_This new ALICE was the country's queen_

_Taken over by a distorted dream_

_She was afraid of losing to death_

_She would forever rule her country_

_/_

_During this two children went into the woods_

_They had a tea party under rose trees_

_An invitation from the castle from them was_

_The trump card of hearts_

_/_

_The fourth ALICE was two siblings, t__heir curiosity in the wonderland_

_Going through many different doors_

_Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat_

_The stubborn big sister_

_And smart little brother_

_Though they were the closest to Alice's Wonderland_

_/_

_They were never woken from their deep dreaming_

_Forever they wandered in the Wonderland_

* * *

"There once was a little dream."

"No one knows who dreamt it. It really was such a small dream."

"This made the little dream think... 'I don't want to disappear, how can I make people dream me?"

"The little dream thought and thought... And at last had an idea!"

"I will make people come to me...and they will make my world."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hidden Monster**

A loud voice thundered from all around them as the creature stood behind Jack and seized him by the neck. The ice weilder did not have time to react and cursed under his breath before he was grabbed. The thing threatened to crush the other's neck but was interrupted by Merida, who was the first one who managed to snap out of her trance. She had quickly grabbed an arrow from the quiver she wore, drew her weapon and allowed the projectile to fly and lodge itself in the monster's eye. The creature let out a howl of pain as it clutched its wounded eye, releasing Jack in the process. The Spirit scrambled to his feet and distanced himself once he had recovered from the shock so that he will be able to have a chance to attack the monster.

Hiro had crouched when he was chanting the words '**It's coming**'. His eye were blown wide in fear and his hands were on his helmet, clawing at the metal through his gloves as he tried to cover his ears from the ringing that began to grow louder as every moment passed. Baymax's armor grew on him when the threat made itself known and was trying to reassure the panicked young genius after Jack's outburst. Despite the robot's efforts, Hiro still remained in his position unmoving. The creature shoved Merida aside when she tried to knock another arrow to do the same attack again. Hiccup observed the monster, when he suddenly realized that unknown being is heading to Hiro's direction where he hadn't moved at all and Baymax was trying to lift the boy up to get to a safer place while getting rid of the creature but Hiro still refused to move. The monster lumbered towards Hiro's direction despite slipping occasionally from the ice Jack had produced from his anger.

Baymax was able to pick the boy up but immediately pushed the other aside when he saw the creature charge at them, causing him to collide with the grey monster and deal with a significant amount of damage. He managed to push the monster off but it still dove after Hiro. Hiccup quickly moved towards the youngest Hamada's location and used his shield to protect both of them. The brunette expected impact and closed his eyes right but reopened them once more when he saw the armored yet heavily damaged Nursebot tackle the beast while Jack used the opportunity to freeze the floor underneath the enemy's feet, causing the creature to slip and buy them some time to escape.

Hiro was currently standing after he saw that Baymax had protected him and Hiccup while Jack freeze the floor even though he was mad at Hiro. His feet starts to shaking again when Baymax was lifted by the monster and ended up collided on the wall causing a huge dent. Momentarily brought to focus, the ringing returned with a vengence and whined in pain, his actions became more frenzied and his movements more desperate to rid himself of the helmet he wore. "Hiro-" Baymax started while still being pummeled by the creature, "You need to leave and go to a safe place".

"What?! I'm not going to leave you here! **I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE ANY OF YOU!**" Hiro suddenly exclaimed to Baymax while warding off the monster. "The unknown specie seems to have an interest in pursuing you, Hiro. And not in a positive way" while attempting to warn off the creature upon destroying his armor. "We really have 'ta leave now, Hiro! I don't think we could all hold out fer much longer!" Merida yelled from her current position, still busy shooting at the monster.

"Just let me help you! I can take this monster!" Hiro protested for being targeted by the creature. He tried tackling to save Baymax but he was being pulled by Hiccup when he saw Hiro was going to the monster. "Now is really not the best time to be a hero, Hiro!". The young genius was struggling to get free from Hiccup's clutches in order for him to go to safety, "But don't you see? He is trying to kill you!" Hiro tried to warn Hiccup when he went off to fend the monster.

He wasn't listening to Hiro at this time...

Neither was Merida nor Jack when they tried to find weak points to the creature...

And Baymax was standing there, trying to walk to go to Hiro...slowly when his armour was damaged...he don't want that to happen to Baymax when he sacrificed himself to him from the portal in the past...

Why? After all this time that he was being protected by his friends and they ended up dying...

He didn't want that to happen...

Not again...

"Hiro! For the last time, ge' out of 'ere!" Merida shouted at their youngest member. "We'll try to hold the guy...or girl? Off!" Hiccup added. "Come on, get up your feet and go!" Jack added while looking at Hiro as he was saying sorry for what he said to him.

"No..." Hiro started to tear up at his friends, his hands clench a fist in anger for being useless...

His head even started to glow in blue...

* * *

**それは時間だ**

* * *

"Hiro...you have to go." Baymax trying to reach Hiro the best he could as he could only hobble towards the other due to the damage he had dealt with.

"I'm...**I'M NOT LEAVING YOU!**"

The ice started to crack from an unknown weight that crash the frozen floor, the scary creature was startled by the event. It slowly turned to the young genius who was looking at him blankly, his hands are behind his back and it seems that his helmet was glowing in blue on the inside. The monster suddenly knew what he was planning for the whole time, even though Hiro was just a young boy he was a genius in inventing things that people think that it was impossible to do it.

Reason is that Hiro was planning this from the start…

There were suddenly millions of strange looking things coming to the library, they looked like black metallic ants who only got two feet. The four were in their positions motionless about what Hiro was doing, Baymax already knew about the incoming "pests" that Hiro was planning.

Those are Hiro's microbots that appeared from the frozen battlefield, it appears that the microbots are circling around Hiro waiting for his command. The creature knew that the genius has something up from his sleeves that would kill him eventually. Without any warnings, the monster begins to attack Hiro in a great speed as the microbot wielder did not move. The four that are left injured from the monster's attacks are yelling at Hiro to dodge or get away to safety, but Hiro still hadn't move at any inch. The poor boy is going to die with his microbots as his flowers…the mansion will be his tomb.

Time went slow as Hiro pressed his hands in front of him and closed his eyes like a prayer.

The monster was going closer to his range, its bleeding arm craves for the child's body to eat him in the flesh. Hiccup was running towards Hiro in attempt to take the deadly blow instead, Merida was struggling to stand up into position to shoot the arrow to the running alien who is about to kill the poor boy, Baymax tries to reach out for Hiro before it is too late…And Jack was just standing there doing nothing…staring at Hiro for his demise.

"**HIRO**!"

* * *

**死ぬ!**

* * *

That's when a sickening thunk was heard from Hiro's place, silencing everyone including the now mutilated monster. Its head was gruesomely pierced by Hiro's microbots in a shape of a spear that completely stabs the dead being's bloody forehead, the creature is dead as its arms are now dangled on its sides while the whole body remained standing because of the boy's gruesome weapon acts like a crutch for the monster's bloody body.

The controller of the microbots was standing beneath the monster, it's seemed that his magnetic gloved hands were thrusted forward like a spear. His head was hanging down as he watched blood dripping to the dead monster's head.

Hiccup was frozen in shock at Hiro's action in killing the scary creature in which they would have died for. Merida dropped her arrow when she saw the gruesome scene that she couldn't look away. Jack was the first to respond from the deadly silence as he trudged to the young genius who seemed he couldn't move.

Jack couldn't even believe his eyes from the scene that he was looking at. The one who he blamed for this mess…made even bigger mess…and probably the messiest of the mess of his life. A 14 year old robotics prodigy just killed an 8 feet supernatural being that he thought that those mysterious beings didn't exist…until now.

"Hiro-"

"…forehead…"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?", the ice-wielder gently asked the prodigy that he couldn't understand Hiro's silent words. He assumed it's because of their fight before the monster barged in unexpectedly.

"Its weakness…is its **FOREHEAD**!", Hiro pulled his hands backwards so hard that they could see the monster's mutilated forehead…a hole that it is now easy to peak on the other side. The bloody corpse sways backwards until it collapsed heavily on the floor in a puddle of grey blood.

None of them couldn't believe it, Hiro just killed a monster that is trying to kill them.

Suddenly, a roar was heard from a far distance hoarsely. They knew that there are more coming, and maybe more powerful for them to handle. Hiccup grabbed Hiro on his waist since the prodigy didn't move during the fight, "Can you use your thrusters?" Hiccup told to the damaged robot in armour.

"My thrusters are still operable, but it may not be capable of flying in a fast pace", Baymax reminded Hiccup that because of his damaged armour, the robot could not fly in a faster speed to get away from those monsters. "Wherever we landed, just as long as we get away from those things! Merida! Jack! Hop on!", the dragon trainer just now became Baymax's driver since Hiro seemed to be speechless and probably mentally exhausted from the fight.

Carefully, the armoured robot activated the thrusters while Hiccup, Jack, and Merida are looking for a spot to grip on something and not cause any wounds to the damaged armour. When Baymax reached the height of the bookshelves, he took off just as Hiro saw the dead corpse slowly fading away…which he cried for when he saw a familiar being with a green long sleeve shirt and an amputated leg. Unfortunately, it melted into a puddle of grey blood until it sinks on the bottom of the floor and disappeared in Hiro's horrifying view…

* * *

Translations:

それは時間だ (Sore wa jikanda) = It's time

死ぬ (Shinu) = Die

Review Responses:

Natekleh = I like that answer, and you're right. Living as an immortal isn't as easy as it looks, especially when it comes to Family that you really loved the most.

_Destiny: A thing about in the original Ao Oni game is that when a people died in the hands of the Oni, the monster can lure the person by voice (in the movie) or copying the dead person's appearance. If you can look in Pewdiepie's walkthrough of Ao Oni, he saw the dead girl's body. And by the time he saw the same lady, he said "(Swear Word), I thought you were dead!"...and the lady transformed into the Oni with Pewdiepie screaming "YOU'RE SO UGLY". _

_If you read the line "_When Baymax reached the height of the bookshelves, he took off just as Hiro saw the dead corpse slowly fading away…which he cried for when he saw a familiar being with a green long sleeve shirt and an amputated leg. Unfortunately, it melted into a puddle of grey blood until it sinks on the bottom of the floor and disappeared in Hiro's horrifying view…", _this was where the thing applied to. _

**Guess whose familiar corpse was it.**


	7. None Other (LIFE)

**Author's Note:**

_Destiny: I felt like laughing right now because of the whole plot...cheeses. This is why I want the __battle chapters short because I really can't control my laughter and it might bore the other viewers also, which Wynter also advised me to._

_Speaking of Wynter, the play is finished. I must say that I'm so proud of Wynter, because she is so good in dancing! My classmates said that she was like a water bender or something. In the end of the play, I hugged her in tears for some reason. I even made a drawing for her of Baymax on the stage; Hiro-chan was like "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE STAGE?! THAT PLAY IS STILL ON!", and I was like "Baymax, get out of the stage. Stop murdering us with your dramas again -_-"_

_Though during our meeting, Selena said to me that she's not a Co-Writer but rather the one who __suggest ideas (Which is the reason why she always corrects my grammar from "Our" to "Your" sometimes). But I still kept on saying "Our" because if she hadn't role-played with me 2 months ago, then this wouldn't exist._

_Also, Big Hero 6 won the Oscar Awards (YAY! YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!). All of my classmates and friends freaked out when BH6 won, though I also wished that HTTYD2 won also. _

_I was supposed to submit this to the day of the Oscars. But because of school and I'm going to College so soon, I have to update pretty late. yet, the story receives more attention lately from my Traffic Status even outside of the site that my fellow schoolmates want to read it also which is from my surprise..._

_So I posted this on the day my exam is (almost) over._

* * *

**Let's play a game.**

**I will say a word and you have to try and find a meaning to it.**

**It's not boring, I promise you that!**

**You may never know that it might interest you.**

**Now, let's start!**

**Try to define the word "Life".**

**Of course, a lot of you would say "Life is when you were born out of the Mother's stomach" or "Life is the Creation when God made the Universe".**

**Well, you do have a point about being created.**

**But that's not the meaning that I was looking for.**

**When you were born, you had no idea why you were in this World. You were just roam around doing absolutely NOTHING!**

**I hate it when people were doing nothing when someone needs help.**

**Was it because they didn't believed in themselves?**

**Was it because they still didn't found their purpose?**

**Was it because they lost their life?**

**I really don't know.**

**Though, there is one thing that I want to question you all**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is that when will you start doing something with that big brain of yours?**

* * *

_"Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated."_

\- **Confucius**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed."_

\- **Eminem**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"This life, which had been the tomb of his virtue and of his honour, is but a walking shadow; a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more: it is a tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."_

\- **William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Chapter 7: None Other (LIFE)**

* * *

"**Da…shi…Ta…da…shi…**", Hiro quietly murmured in his restless sleep. He didn't quite know that he was sleeping on top of Hiccup's lap, while the dragon trainer gently ruffled the messy hair of the young prodigy. Merida was sitting beside Hiccup while humming a lullaby for the sleeping boy.

Hiccup placed his hand to Hiro's forehead, he sensed heat that almost burned to the former's hand. "He's still burning?", Jack asked Hiccup quietly while not trying to wake Hiro up. "Yeah…just keep him cool. This guy's getting a fever!", the dragon trainer quietly assumed that the young genius was getting a fever unintentionally. Jack was the one who is keeping Hiro in a cold temperature to prevent the prodigy's body temperature to rise from it's normal one. How in the world would Hiro caught up in a fever from arriving the mansion for the first time?

"**Ta..da..shi...**"

"It's okay, Tadashi is here."

Hiccup does this whenever Hiro had nightmares everytime the dragon trainer visited the modern San Fransokyo just to check on him. He didn't mind about it actually, Hiccup felt like he's taking care of his younger self whenever recklessness came to him.

A peaceful silence came when they saw Hiro's smiling face in his sleep, which means the young prodigy was finally asleep from the nightmare he had. Baymax, now in his white vinyl form, scanned Hiro for his body temperature. "Hiro's body temperature has now returned to its average scale of heat.", the Nursebot interpreted the sleeping child's health.

"Thanks for the info, Baymax.", as he took his hand off of Hiro's forehead and stood up to the nearest chair he could find. He lets himself slump on his back and slide himself for a while until he finally get to speak again.

Ever since that fight, none of them thought that it would be SO exhausting! By the time they escaped the library and reached the hallway, Baymax's armour broke down suddenly and landed to the available room for the four to hide. So far, it was dark with only the lit fireplace provided them some light while they were taking a rest.

Surprisingly, they found out that Hiro had a neural transmitter hidden in his helmet. This is the reason why he was able to summon the microbots which he'd been invented a few days before they were dared to go inside of the mansion. Those microbots are very different from the previous ones that had been used for evil. They wondered where those little weapons of his came from when they were all trapped in the mansion.

"So..uh…who's the Tadashi li'l Hiro 'ere is talking' about?" Merida asked after a few moments of silence, wondering who 'Tadashi' was since the person seemed very important to the young genius as the reassurance of Tadashi being with them was able to calm the younger Hamada down.

Everyone, save for the sleeping Hiro and the curious Merida, were in shock by the surprising topic just came by. Jack sighed as he motioned Hiccup to talk about 'Tadashi' instead of him…Ever since that fight between him and Hiro, Jack didn't think that he had any strength to talk, his guess that because of the mansion that they were trapped made him cold for some reason…

"Tadashi Hamada…is Hiro's older brother", the dragon trainer pulled something on his pocket and presented a picture of the prodigy's older brother. It looked a little crumpled because of the times that he always kept it to his trousers. The older Hamada's features awed the princess, Tadashi almost looked like his younger brother…almost.

"Hiro really looked up for him whenever trouble comes around, he was the crazy botfighter in his city. Then Tadashi showed him his school since Hiro can't let himself hurt **ALL THE TIME**…and he can't be with Hiro forever to save him always…", Hiccup slightly winced at the ''He can't be with Hiro'' phrase. It really made him hesitate because he can't find the right word just to **DESCRIBE** Tadashi!

"Both of them are good in robotics, he even made Baymax when we met him for the first time! Hiro was desperate to go to his 'Nerd School', so he helped him to invent for his showcase. Of course, he passed to go to college...But then...but then…",

"Well?", Merida asked raising a brow in question, wanting to know what the dragon trainer wanted to say. Hiccup shook his head in reply, leaving the red-head's question unanswered.

Jack rolled his eyes in reply and said, "Come on, Hiccup. Say it." As to which the brunette's eyes widened in shock, "What?! No! I-I can't just tell her, she's not ready! And besides, Hiro is still asleep!" Hiccup replied in a hushed voice.

Jack sighed and said "Fine. If you won't tell her what happened…Then I will."

* * *

**SoMeONe HAs tO HElp**

* * *

"There was a fire in Tadashi's school when Hiro got passed to college, all of us got out of the burning building. The two of course saw the fire, a woman said that Tadashi's professor was trapped in there...Hiro tried to stop Tadashi from going inside, but Tadashi didn't listen and went inside anyway. The genius wanted to follow him...But he was too late. The building exploded, the only thing that Hiro possessed it now was his brother's cap." , the cold man released some breath before moving on. That's because the next part would be merciless to Merida.

"And do you know who killed Tadashi?"

Merida swallowed deeply and took a deep breath, "Who?"

* * *

**IT waS mE**

**I kILLed TaDAshI**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**It's none other than HIRO HAMADA**

* * *

**I KIlleD my nII-chAn**

* * *

**DUUUN**

**DUUUUUUUN**

**DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

_Destiny: I know some already know it's Hiro from the start. But some would be surprised, because they always expected Professor Robert Callaghan (The Real Antagonist) made the fire that caused Tadashi's death. But NOOOOOOOOO, we had something else in mind. And some may not like it, probably because they'll be in denial more..._

_This is the head canon that I made based on the manga of the movie called "Baymax" in Japan. Where Hiro Hamada in the manga played with the chemicals which made the whole lab on fire with a smile on his face...and Tadashi was not amused (Especially getting stabbed by a flying fork on the nose..). Tadashi in the manga instead got sucked into the portal after saving his brother from his Fate, this made my friends cry..._

_The Baymax Manga is one of my wishlist on my birthday since the whole plot of the movie was slightly different from the manga...especially Tadashi's death was (more) emotional._

_I also don't know which suits more, Nii-SAN or Nii-CHAN? In the Big Hero 6 Japanese version is Nii-SAN, but in the Baymax Manga it was Nii-CHAN. Oh well..._

_Also, I never realised that GiaOni got it's views rising up slowly in each month and I don't know WHY GOOD THINGS HAPPENING TO ME! It became the most favorited and followed Fanfiction from all of the other fan fictions I published._

_I even passed on a popular University (University of Santo Tomas, the most oldest college in the Philippines.) which to my surprise, unfortunately that's not the college I will enrolled because I got enrolled to a college exclusively for girls. It was a good waste though since I'm testing my capabilities, but I may never know if I got enrolled in there or not. _

**I think someone wants to torture me with good stuffs...**

Review Response:

Natekleh = Actually no. It's Hiccup's mutilated body from what Hiro saw.

PrincessHearts25 = Unless you know which characters had their roles from HetaOni (Hiro = Italy, Baymax = Japan, Hiccup = Germany, Jack = Prussia, Merida = France). I'm so sorry if I did :(


	8. Good Reason (DEATH)

**Author's Note:**

_Destiny: I have been so busy this month that I can't update this chapter. I was graduating Highschool, danced in my recital, and somethings...Also my right hand somehow got a big spasm that I can type much at all, so I have to use my left hand and my right hand is covered with gloves._

_I also got new projects throughout the year and maybe create a game or a visual novel for it._

* * *

**Now try to define the word "Death" in your own words without looking from the book or from what was already defined in your class**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**You don't know the meaning, do you?**

**Of course, you don't.**

**Actually, none of you don't know what's the meaning of "Death" without repeated meanings of it.**

**That's how he felt when I left him on his own...**

**Without even saying goodbye to him.**

**For now, I was standing in the middle of a city that has been destroyed by a disaster that wiped out the lives of a billion people in the whole world. **

**Nobody would ever survive this such destruction, they would only prefer being dead without thinking twice because they don't want themselves to suffer anymore.**

**They couldn't take anymore despair in their hearts.**

**So they die.**

* * *

_"No one wants to die. Even people who want to go to heaven don't want to die to get there. And yet death is the destination we all share. No one has ever escaped it. And that is as it should be, because Death is very likely the single best invention of Life. It is Life's change agent. It clears out the old to make way for the new.'_"

\- **Steve Jobs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"While I thought that I was learning how to live, I have been learning how to die."_

-** Leonardo da Vinci**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"If a man has not discovered something that he will die for, he isn't fit to live."_

**\- Martin Luther King, Jr.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Good Reason (DEATH)**

Jack had to name Hiro slowly with a dark, low and accusing tone in his voice. Merida knew that the ice wielder turned colder during the fight between the two, but she didn't believed slightly that Hiro is Tadashi's murderer.

It couldn't have been right at all.

"While Hiro was waiting for his turn to present his project, he and the others placed the microbots in their spots. Hiro placed his behind the stage, not knowing that there was an open wire. So, when Hiro tried on his 'headband' or whatever he calls it, he accidentally knocked over a small stack of spare wood stored where he was at into the wires. Of course, he noticed it. But when he was called, he chose not to fix this seemingly small error. All seemed fine before everything turned for the worse. The live wire fizzled and sparked, burning the pieces of wood slowly. That COWARD did nothing because he chose himself over the lives of others." His voice darker in tone as he explained, pausing when he saw Hiro slowly open his eyes, awakened by Jack's lecture about him.

* * *

**"何が起こっている?"**

* * *

"Unbelieveable….you woke him up!", Hiccup scolded the silver-haired teen as he gently gave Hiro to Merida while he pulled Jack to have a little talk. "So what? At least, he knows what woke him up!" the cold one said with a small triumphant smirk on his face. "Don't start another fight, Jack! Hiro had enough fighting. Can't you just get along with him?" This made Jack so vexed that he pointed his staff at Hiro.

"Get along with him? **GET ALONG WITH HIM?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**", Hiro gasped when he heard Jack's booming voice directly at him. Merida noticed that he was shaking uncontrollably. The boy even began pulling at his hair as if he had the intention of ripping all of the strands off of his head. The princess panicked a bit and tried her best to calm Hiro down, while trying to pry the boy's hands off of his own head. She ignored the fact that Hiccup and Jack had seemed to be like a couple bickering, minus the growing ice on Jack's feet as he grew more and more agitated.

* * *

**"****なぜ彼らは戦っている?"**

* * *

"I thought you're the Guardian of Joy, and you think of him as an exception."

"I think of him as an exception **WITH. A. GOOD. REASON!**"

"Well then what made you so distant that you decided to shut him out? What made you so cold that you kept on mentioning his brother? **WHAT MADE YOU SO MAD THAT YOU HATED HIM SO MUCH?!**"

**"BECAUSE TADASHI BELIEVED IN ME!"**

Hiccup's anger began to fade when he finally found out, he had to push his bangs back just to calm down. Of course, Tadashi really did saw him by the first time the Embodiment of Joy discovered San Fransokyo. It was a city of futuristic technology, so futuristic enough that no one ever heard of fairy tales anymore. And because no one believed in them, they were unable to 'see' the Guardians also. Including Jack Frost.

* * *

Translations:

何が起こっている? = What is going on?

なぜ彼らは戦っている? = Why are they fighting?

_Destiny: Yep, so now we all know why Jack is so angry at Hiro is because of Tadashi's death. Hiro is not the only affected person, but Jack also. He thought that no one believed him in San Fransokyo, but he was wrong. He was mad at Hiro because the younger one hesitated __instead of following Tadashi into the fire before it explodes._

_What I am working right now is college so I can move to Australia, my course is Bachelor of Arts in Communication. But in summer I'll be working on Animation._


	9. For Once (PURGATORY)

**Author's Note:**

_I'm going to have a summer school in college. So I'm going to have a big writer's block since my school time is from 8:00 to 5:00, and it's on Math and English because it's a requirement in my school and I need to pass that thing on the score of 100.2_

_And it's going to be hard._

_By the way, I recently watched the fight of Mayweather and Pacquiao called "Fight of the Century". I have to agree that Mayweather always runs and he always hugging Pacquiao! No wonder he was called "Gayweather" or "Mayhugger", and it makes people want to ship them as "MayPac"!_

_They even made a meme of Big Hero 6 with Mayweather as Baymax and Pacquiao as Hiro Hamada! _

**_There is also a thing I did at the chapter, you could see a picture while you are reading. Try to guess what it is even though it is easy._**

* * *

Song of the chapter: Propane Nightmares by Pendulum

* * *

_Something's tearing me down a__nd I can't help but feel it's coming from you._

_She's a gunshot bride w__ith a trigger cries._

_/_

_I just wonder what we've gotten ourselves into._

_In a trail of fire, I know we will be free again._

_In the end, we will be one._

_In a trail of fire, I'll burn before you bury me._

_Set your sights for the sun._

_/_

_Mind is willing, __Soul remains._

_This woman cannot be saved f__rom the drawn into the fire._

_/_

_Mind is willing, __Soul remains_

_This woman cannot be saved, f__rom the drawn into the fire._

_/_

_Anything to..._

_Bring it on home_

* * *

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

* * *

_Much too weak to jump yourself, h__eal the wounds or crack the shell._

_Lift yourself from once below._

_/_

_Much too weak to jump yourself, h__eal the wounds or crack the shell._

_Lift yourself from once below._

_/_

_Praise the anger._

_Bring it on home_

* * *

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

Bring it on home

* * *

_In a trail of fire, I know we will be free again._

_In the end, we will be one._

_In a trail of fire, I'll burn before you bury me._

_Set your sights for the sun..._

* * *

Bring it on home

* * *

**Chapter 9: For Once (PURGATORY)**

* * *

Everyone didn't dare move until Jack started walking towards the door without thinking of the life threatening situation if he had gone out. Hiro was already conscious at the time and the thought frightened him by the time Jack touched the bronze doorknob, "Where are you going?!" The ice wielder turned around and gave Hiro a tired smile, "I'm just going out. You know, guard the room."

The prodigy had to grab Jack's waist to prevent him from opening the door, "You idiot. There are people out there waiting for you to have Fun again, Jack! Why won't you ever think of the people who remembered you!** THEY'LL BE SAD IF YOU DIED! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU WENT OUT THERE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! THEY'LL SINK TO DESPAIR AND START FORGETTING YOUR EXISTENCE! YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST TO THIS WORLD! CAN'T YOU START THINKING ABOUT YOUR LIFE JUST. FOR. ONCE?!**".

That was stupid.

So stupid.

Obviously, Jack didn't listen to him.

Not even once.

Jack just gently pulled Hiro's arms away while walking to a now open door, he knew that the ice wielder is stubborn to listen to him.

* * *

_No_

_You...idiot..._

_Why?_

_Why did you lie to me?!_

_You said you were going to look around!_

_WHY DID YOU PROTECT ME WHEN YOU CAN'T EVEN PROTECT YOURSELF?!_

_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WEREN'T ARMED AND ABLE TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER!_

_YOU SHOULD HAVE RUN AND HIDE TO A SAFE PLACE!_

_DON'T YOU SEE THAT THING ALMOST KILLED YOU?_

_LOOK AT YOURSELVES FOR GOODNESS SAKE!_

_CAN'T YOU START THINKING ABOUT YOUR LIFE_

_JUST_

_FOR_

_ONCE?!_

_YOU IDIOT!_

_YOU STUPID, LYING IDIOT!_

* * *

A sudden ringing came into Jack's ears as his mind recalled something…**a memory** it seemed… He winced at the sudden intrusion in his ears and mind but he straightened himself and said. "You know, I had a feeling that this had already happened. I can't remember where or when it did but…..I just want you to know, I'm the Guardian of Fun...an immortal after all…Even though you hadn't seen or believed me before..." Jack then added "Y'know? I get the feeling that we've….Before I came to your homeland. I've wanted to ask you for a long time that….**Have we met way before all of this?** ...Maybe in another time and/or place?" Hiro was speechless staring at the floor while a small puddle of his own tears showed his reflection.

"I know you can't say anything about it, and I know you're still angry from what I've said. I'm sorry about that…take care of yourself.", after that he slammed the door so fast that Hiro wasn't able to reach his hand to him in order to stop doing this reckless deed.

* * *

Reviews:

Guest/Someone = The ones that was written in Japanese was actually Hiro Hamada speaking in his own mind, but there will be occasions that the other characters will also speak to their minds according to where they were coming from. As for Arthur Kirkland/England and Feliciano Vargas/Italy Veneziano of when will they appear, I have to inform everyone that they are taking the roles of **Antonio Fernandez Carriedo/Spain and Lovino Vargas/Italy Romano (Surprisingly). **And it will take a VERY long time for them to appear, unfortunately...

Natekleh = REALLY?! Maybe we could see each other in a specific place, in one year. Mommy said that when I'm 18, I'll go there and live in that country for the rest of my life. Though I'm not sure which place since she never told me where she lives, but I could have sworn she lives in Melbourne or Sydney based from the picture she sent me. I really have no idea what Australia is like for people like you. Is it hot in there? Were there hurricanes or storms in your place? Are there snatchers or bad guys in the city?

_Notice that this chapter is inspired by the scene of an anime called Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Episode 8: I'm stupid, so stupid) where Homura Akemi warns to her friend Madoka Kaname about the possible fate. When Madoka is about to leave, some ringing in her head came to her like a flashback or a memory. Madoka asks Homura if they have met before, the same way as Jack Frost asked Hiro Hamada._

_And while searching for something, I noticed that all of the fans of Big Hero 6 were able to buy stuff online since there aren't any stocks at the mall or whatever places. Even in my country, there isn't a SINGLE merchandise of it! All I see is Frozen and Power Rangers in the shelves...And seeing that people got the Baymax Manga, the Art of Big Hero 6, and Hiro's Journal made me want to bang my head to the wall until I turned 18!_


	10. Only Problem (RESURRECTION)

**Author's Note:**

_I got advanced classes in Math (I got passed) and English (The Finals is on June 29, wish me luck)_

_I kinda set the schedule now in 3 months or I have to wait for a good time to write a new chapter since I am lost in words._

_Also, I made two new AUs which the first one is already there in my DA profile while I am still thinking on how to present it._

* * *

**1\. The Cross Family: EXTENDED! "A family of 6 is now added by the faithful 7th."**

= Inspired by Oh My G. It was supposed to be an ordinary day for the Bidaure Family which they were know called The, doing the usual routine all over and over and over again. Though some of them accepted the Fate, they had the feeling to do something different. The family got their wish when a mysterious teenager crash to their homeland, which was not the wish they wanted. When they found out that the boy was targeted, boy they were on the run! It's only up to them if they are getting the boy back to his real family or surrender him just to return their routine like nothing bad has happened.

Characters From: Hetalia, Big Hero 6, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Danganronpa, and others.

**2\. ****The 12 Gifted Children "****Heartless, mindless. No one who care about me?"**

= Inspired by "Barbie and the Twelve Dancing Princesses" and a K-Pop song by EXO named "Mama" (Go ahead and laugh about it but I am deadly serious that the AU is still in the T rating for violence and such). Eleven children born with extraordinary gifts chosen by Fate to guard the almighty Tree of Life in which supports the whole world starts to weaken when a Twelfth child is born with no gift ever given. 20 years later, their teachers had been taken care of the children until they got used of their powers. In preparation, a tutor came to their home in which they couldn't trust. Their tutor didn't teach them anything but misery and pain, he was even abusive to the 'Giftless Runt" in which he literally tortures him until he owns the Twelfth. So many changes happened to the children about the truth, especially when they found out that there is a Thirteenth Child with 'The Highest Gift of All'...

Characters From: Steven Universe, Hetalia, Danganronpa, Kingdom Hearts, Adventure Time, Rise of the Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, Alice: Madness Returns, Big Hero 6

* * *

Song of the Chapter: Heartbeat by Enrique Iglesias and Nicole Scherzinger (It may sound silly why I chose this song just because it's a love song, I think of this song in the other way though...)

* * *

_Heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heart, heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heart, heartbeat._

_/_

_I saw you talking on the phone._

_I know that you are not alone, but you're stealing my heart away._

_Yeah, you're stealing my heart away._

_/_

_You're acting like you're on your own, but I saw you standing with a girl._

_Stop trying to steal my heart away, stop trying to steal my heart away._

_/_

**_I don't know where we're going, I don't know who we are._**

_/_

_I can feel your heartbeat, I can feel your heartbeat._

_He said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Feel your heartbeat, she said._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Heartbeat, feel your heartbeat._

_/_

_Maybe it's the way you move._

_You got me dreaming like a fool, that I could steal your heart away._

_I could steal your heart away._

_/_

_No matter what it is you think._

_I'm not the kind of girl to blink, and give my heart away._

_Stop trying steal my heart away._

_/_

**_I don't know where we're going, I don't know who we are._**

_/_

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Heartbeat._

_Feel your heartbeat, she said._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_/_

_Feel your heartbeat..._

_/_

_Stop stealing my heart away, s__top stealing my heart away._

_Stop stealing my heart away, y__ou're stealing my heart away._

_/_

**_I don't know where we're going, _****_I don't know who we are._**

_/_

_Feels like we are floating._

_High above the stars, the stars, the stars, the stars._

_/_

_Heartbeat._

_Heartbeat, heart, heartbeat._

_But I can feel it, __I can feel it, __I can feel it._

_I can feel it, I can..._

_/_

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, he said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Your heartbeat, feel your heartbeat_

_She said._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, she said to me._

_I can feel your heartbeat, running through me._

_Heartbeat, feel your heartbeat._

_/_

_Stop stealing my heart away, t__ell it to me girl._

_Stop stealing my heart away, g__ive it to me boy._

_Stop stealing my heart away, s__ay it to me girl._

_You're stealing my heart away._

_/_

_Stop stealing my heart away_, s_top stealing my heart away, s__top stealing my heart away._

_Your heartbeat._

* * *

I don't know where we going...

I don't know who we are...

* * *

**Chapter 10: Only Problem (RESURRECTION)**

The 14 year old tried to open the door despite the fact that he still felt fatigued. But the door was locked. Hiro frantically twisted the doorknob and tried to open the door, but frost seemed to coat the metal which caused his grip to slip. "No….nonononononono…" Jack wouldn't have actually risked his life and try to fight of the thing that was chasing them….right?

"You have got to be kidding me…Did he just freeze the door shut?!", Hiccup finally able to speak after dealing with his own mental debate and realization of what Jack might have been through in his immortal life. He assumed that the cold Guardian walked out and he doesn't want to be followed. But that will be side away for now, because the real problem is Hiro going crazy.

"No! **NO! NO! NO! NO**! Open the door! Please! Don't leave us, Jack! **OPEN THE DOOR! JACK! DON'T LEAVE US! DON'T!**"

"Hiccup, I suggest that now is the time we have to calm Hiro down. My sensors indicate that his heart rate is elevated and that he is distressed. He will have much trouble on breathing if he was to overexert himself in his tired state." Baymax informed the stressed dragon trainer. He knew that he had to help his "Patient", especially his scanner shows Hiro's heart rate always speeding up at dangerously high levels.

Hiccup slowly walked towards Hiro while he placed his hand onto the shoulder of the young boy's armor. "Hiro…..I know you're scared. But I know Jack, and he will never leave us. And besides, he can't die just because of a monster wandering around in the mansion…Right?" Hiro didn't say anything as he allowed his hands to slide down the frost-covered wooden door.

"You never thought that Baymax's weak scanner was the **ONLY** problem, did you?"

Hiccup's eyes squinted as he looked at Hiro with confusion on his eyes, wondering what the young genius meant by that. "What are you talking about Hiro?" He asked.

That's when realisation hit the brunette ever so slightly, he did wonder why Baymax's scanner is weak to cover a range. He thought that it's because of the mansion that disrupts Baymax's signal, and that is the reason why it was weak. But one thing he never thought for sure, was that included magic too?

"You saw it during the fight! The reason why the thing was able to run over the ice was because Jack's powers were weak! This mansion has to do with disrupting Baymax's signal and Jack's powers, I just know it!"

It felt like a punch in the stomach when he realized that Jack is in danger because of the Guardian's limited powers. How come he didn't noticed that the ice was thin enough for the monster to break in a single stomp? How come he didn't noticed that he can't make balls made of ice anymore? How come he didn't noticed that Jack was so tired of fighting that it affects his magic?

His hand slipped on Hiro's armor while taking a step back "You mean...". Hiro faced Hiccup slowly with a blank face "**You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly...Especially if there are no people there...**That's what it said to me."

Hiro's voice was hoarse when he said that, he was very tired. So tired that he could see the room spinning with black dots growing bigger and bigger. He's having trouble in breathing now as he felt suffocation taking over his lungs.

Hiccup's brotherly instinct kicked in as he watched the tired boy lose his balance and slowly fell from the floor, he caught Hiro before his head went on big impact. Hiccup shook his head in disbelief that the young prodigy looked like he hadn't slept for weeks! By the time he checked for injuries, he sensed that something was wrong.

Hiro didn't have a pulse.

"There's no pulse...He doesn't...He doesn't have a pulse! B-Baymax, d-do something! Hiro's not breathing! **HE'S NOT BREATHING!**" Hiccup tried himself to stay calm after the events that happened to them. First, Jack walked out...and then Hiro isn't breathing, what's next?!

Baymax wasn't moving, he only stared at Hiro whose eyes are wide open staring at the Healthcare Companion. He didn't know why, but there was suddenly a ringing sensation came to him. He could have sworn that he'd seen that face before. And not only that, but Hiccup's panicking about Hiro also came to him. He must have been malfunctioning from the fight against the scary resident of the mansion, mostly from his memory. Like his programming had a bug that messed up his memory data.

Merida couldn't take it much longer from what's happening and just cower herself in the corner while watching Hiccup shaking Hiro vigorously. They lost Jack and now Hiro, she couldn't stand about losing someone in front of her eyes. She closed her eyes as her tears are slowly flowing to her cheeks, she had to cover her ears because Hiccup starts shouting at the dying Hiro.

"Wake up! Come on, Hiro! Your eyes are still open! Stay with me! Please! Stop playing dead! Wake up! WAKE UP! **HIRO!**"

* * *

_I can feel your heartbeat..._

_I can feel your heartbeat..._

_I can feel your heartbeat..._

* * *

**If ever there is someone waiting for an update of this story, which I really doubt anyone read this...this thing, I apologize.**

_So far, I feel super sleepy and my computer hadn't shut down for 5 days straight because of my project in my summer class. There are still family __problems between my mommy and daddy and they are literally tearing me apart! My mommy is completely damaging my feelings ever since she admitted it that I'm an **Idiot and a waste of money**. While my daddy advices me not to be my mommy's puppet, but my mommy knew that she was cheated by him when she saw pictures of daddy with someone else. But I am not angry at him at all..._

_I really need some advice in here..._


	11. Then Again

Song of the Chapter: Life's Too Short by Idina Menzel and Kristen Bell

* * *

_I came all this way today to give us a fresh start. __And now you're all like "Wow!" , you're all like warming my heart _

_/_

_Well this is who I am, welcome to the real me. __You have no idea how great it feels to be free_

_/_

_We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right. __And forget who's wrong._

_/_

_Okay!_

_/_

_Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court?_

_/_

**_Cause life's too short!_**

_/_

_To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know._

_/_

**_Life's too short!_**

_/_

_To never let you see who I am, the true queen of the ice and snow._

_/_

Whoa, whoa, whoa!

_/_

_I never understood, but now I do. __Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you._

_/_

So you'll come back, then.

_/_

Back?

_/_

To thaw the fjord. It's frozen over, no one can get in or out?

_/_

Oh.

_/_

So...

_/_

What? I don't believe you!

_/_

_I just assumed that you'd have to..._

_/_

_That I'd shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends!_

_/_

_It does! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends_

_/_

_So that's been your plan ? To force me back in a cage!_

_/_

_Whoa, whoa! __Don't get upset let's get back on the same page!_

_/_

_Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place! __And showing off your mastery of tact and grace! __Okay! Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!_

_Bye-bye!_

_/_

Wait!

_/_

**_Cause life's too short!_**

_/_

_There it is! __The door you'd love to slam in my face! __You did well there, for a spell, but now you're back in the same place! __Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who i__s not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!_

_/_

_You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care! __You're a fool who married a stranger!_

_/_

_That is so unfair!_

_/_

_I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support! __HAH! Life's too short!_

_/_

_To let you treat the people down there just as coldly as you always treated me._

_/_

**_Life's too short!_**

_/_

_To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see!_

_/_

_You don't know..._

_/_

_You have no idea..._

_/_

_What I've been through b__ecause of you! __Life's too short to waste another minute! __Life's too short to even have you in it!_

_/_

**_Life's too short!_**

* * *

There it is!

The door you'd love to slam in my face!

You did well there, for a spell, but now you're back in the same place!

Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON GIAONI:**

_"You never thought that Baymax's weak scanner was the **ONLY** problem, did you?"_

_._

_._

_._

_"You saw it during the fight! The reason why the thing was able to run over the ice was because Jack's powers were weak! This mansion has to do with disrupting Baymax's signal and Jack's powers, I just know it!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"You mean..."_

_._

_._

_._

_"**You can not easily set foot into that 'mysterious mansion' in your town. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly...Especially if there are no people there**...That's what it said to me."_

.

.

.

_"There's no pulse...He doesn't...He doesn't have a pulse! B-Baymax, d-do something! Hiro's not breathing! **HE'S NOT BREATHING!"**_

_"Wake up! Come on, Hiro! Your eyes are still open! Stay with me! Please! Stop playing dead! Wake up! WAKE UP! **HIRO!**"_

* * *

**Chapter 11: Then Again...**

* * *

_"You idiot. There are people out there waiting for you to have Fun again, Jack! Why won't you ever think of the people who remembered you! THEY'LL BE SAD IF YOU DIED! THAT THING IS GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU WENT OUT THERE! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! THEY'LL SINK TO DESPAIR AND START FORGETTING YOUR EXISTENCE! YOU WILL CEASE TO EXIST TO THIS WORLD! CAN'T YOU START THINKING ABOUT YOUR LIFE **JUST. FOR. ONCE**?!"_

_._

_._

_._

_"You know, I had a feeling that this had already happened. I can't remember where or when it did but…..I just want you to know, I'm the Guardian of Fun...an immortal after all…Even though you hadn't seen or believed me before...Y'know? I get the feeling that we've….Before I came to your homeland. I've wanted to ask you for a long time that….Have we met way before all of this? ...Maybe in another time and/or place?" _

_._

_._

_._

_"I know you can't say anything about it, and I know you're still angry from what I've said. I'm sorry about that…take care of yourself."_

_._

_._

_._

Cold. That's what Jack felt when he froze the doors he could protect his friends. After giving the frozen door one last glance, he walked into the darkness that ran down the long hallway before him. He didn't know where he was heading off to and right now, he could only trust his own instincts since he had left the other four….Which was not the best idea he ever had.

But at least they're safe…

And that they'll survive without him….right?

Jack didn't know if he was right leaving them behind. His mind was muddled with thoughts that seemed redundant in his current situation, thinking and not thinking of things all at once. He silently swore that he heard whispers…voices circling his mind despite the absence of any form of living being in his immediate area.

_"That was the stupidest idea of leaving them, you know?"_

_"You know you're going to die alone in this mansion."_

_"Useless…."_

_"Pathetic..."_

_"NO one ever truly believed in you…"_

_"They're all lies…"_

_"You're spineless…WEAKLING"_

_"You couldn't even help Tadashi…"_

_"Then again…."_

_"He never really believed in you anyway…."_

They were all pounding in his head, causing Jack to fall to his knees and clutch his hair. His wooden staff fell beside him as he tried to calm himself and rid of the venomous words that assaulted his mind.

He wanted it to stop.

But they didn't, they kept on going.

"Stop...**MAKE. IT. STOP**", his head was splitting apart as the ice begins to grew under his feet. He never been this hurt before from his life, even before he fell from the ice and was resurrected by the man in the moon.

The only hurt he had was the time he almost lost someone when the Boogeyman came to Earth and almost caused despair to everyone, and the time his memories was shown before he became the Guardian of Fun…

Jack trembled and shook as fear gripped at his heart. He was so focused on trying to ward the voices out that he did not notice soft foot falls hitting the carpeted floor going louder and louder with every step.

His heart beat ran faster and faster as every second passed, the Guardian could have sworn that a large shadow beginning to loom over him, growing larger and larger.

Jack jolted upright and immediately grabbed his wooden staff when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, swinging the item around with his eyes closed. He had hit something after a few seconds and a very feminine and pained "**Ow!**" was heard.

* * *

_Author's Note: My cousin, who is a reader of this fan fiction, __actually demanded me to update. I said to him that no one reads it, yet. Though, I am surprised that there are 2 current readers. I am not sure about the second one._

_The reason why I took so long to write is because of the Roleplay that I am in called "San Fransokyo Academy" (and possibly the lack of inspiration or ideas), I played as Boboiboy in the role-play along with Papa Zola, Gopal, Fang, Ying, and Hannah. Then I might add more characters like Ryder or Nathan Adams. Currently active and been waiting day and night for any reply._

_Another one is that I got kicked out of the second role-play (No, not SFA) I have been, so I am trying to move on right now. I am trying to find a way on how to use my unused characters from that roleplay, thinking that I do have a fan fiction from the roleplay that it is unfinished...I am trying to finish it on DeviantART. The story is called "Auradon __Roleplay: Project ANGEL", it is a prequel story of the main character avatar I used and his extension of his backstory. I was thinking of releasing it here, but I am not sure..._

_The song is a hint on whoever is the new character. Take a guess._


	12. Calling forth the Princess of Arendelle!

Song of the Chapter: More than just a Spare by Kristen Bell

* * *

_Spare...? _

_Am I really just the spare?_

_/_

_I'm not part of the town, not born to be queen._

_Just somebody hopelessly in-between._

_She's the scholar, athlete, poet._

_I'm the screw up, don't I know it._

_But then who could ever compare?_

_Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare._

_/_

_Well, I won't care._

_So I'm the extra button on a coat_

_In case another one comes loose_

_But if I have to be a button_

_Why can't I be a button that's of use?_

_/_

_Oops!_

_/_

_I may lack style and I may lack grace._

_Every so often, I fall on my face._

_But this little button deserves a place in the sky._

_This button wants to fly._

_Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!_

_/_

_So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up __ver somebody's old barn door a__nd I'll be hanging there forever_

_Just wishing the horse had one leg more, a__nd maybe I can't be the perfect one_

_And maybe I, err, on the side of fun_

_But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere_

_This horseshoe is more than just a spare._

_/_

_Someday I'll find my thing._

_A thing that's all my own._

_That thing that makes me part of something n__ot just all alone._

_If only all this feeling I have in my heart._

_Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part._

_/_

_So I'm just the second-born sister w__ho most of the town ignores._

_Like a button, like a horseshoe._

_Like a girl who's bad at metaphors._

_/_

_Maybe I don't have a magic touch_

_And maybe I don't have a talent as such_

_Just this heart with much too much to share_

_So I'll never be the heir_

_But I'm more than just the spare _

_/_

_Sorry!_

* * *

Maybe I don't have a magic touch

And maybe I don't have a talent as such

Just this heart with much too much to share

So I'll never be the heir

But I'm more than just the spare

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY ON GIAONI:**

_"__Stop...**MAKE. IT. STOP.**"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Jack jolted upright and immediately grabbed his wooden staff when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, swinging the item around with his eyes closed._

_._

_._

_._

**_"Ow!"_**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Calling forth the Princess of Arendelle!**

* * *

_"Elsa? Elsa, where are you?", the young braided girl is walking around the main room mainly pacing back and forth while calling her sister's name. _

_Anna is practically THE ONE who challenged them to go to the mansion and was one of the group who voted to go there. Looks like karma bit her when she was separated from her group when a huge, grey, naked_ Thing _appeared right in front of them, their first instinct is to run away from _It _as fast as they can. Once Anna got the chance to get away, she found alone in the main room. _

_"Maybe I shouldn't worry much since she has ice powers, she can blast that_ Thing _away! But what if it's immune to ice?! Oh, wait she's with Punzie, Riku and Sora. They can guard her until they found me! So maybe I have nothing to worry at all, I'm just stressing myself!", she murmured while she remained walking back and forth with no stop. She can't help it since it was an "instinct" for siblings to look out for each other._

_Anna stomped her foot and her face shows seriousness on it...and desperation to be added, "I can't just stand here and wait for my sister to die! Looks like I have to look for her and the others as well. I have to undo this prank before anyone gets hurt!"_

_._

_._

_._

_As she was walking to the corridors, the place where they got separated, she saw fading traces of frost on the wooden floor. _That must be Elsa's_, she thought as she follow the frost to an unknown being that is not Elsa at all. Anna brought out her __pickaxe, which she has no idea why she had to bring it to the mansion in the first place. _

_She slowly crept up in the foggy scene to the assuming creature that separated her and Elsa along the way as she raised her pickaxe high over her head until the fog faded in seeing a familiar young man with a light blue hoodie who is crouching down with his hands on his head in pain. _

_"Jack?", she said as she brought down her axe and placed her hands onto Jack's shoulders._

_Next second is unexacting to her when Jack violently swung his cane to Anna and hit her._

**_"Ow!"_**

* * *

Jack opened his eyes to see who it was, and the sight of **Anna Arendelle** rubbing the side of her head greeted him. "Owwie….That hurt…"Anna whined as she rubbed the spot of where she was struck.

"Oh shoot…I'm sorry…I just didn't think you were...here…" the silver haired teen apologised. "Anyway…**ANNA**? What are you doing here?" he asked after making sure that the princess was all right. "Well, we came to look for you guys! We fist figured that all of you had already left, thinking that this mansion was too much for all of you-" she was cut off when Jack said "Wait…Where's your sister?!" he inquired, to which the young red head replied "Oh, well she's probably just somewhere in the rooms of this place. We-ah…sort of got separated but, I know Elsa will be fine" Anna replied with a smile.

At least somebody kept smiling even though they were trapped. Anna is a cheerful girl in the group, she always kept herself smiling in and out. In a crisis like this, Jack was glad to have someone by his side who kept herself levelheaded.

_thump_

_thump_

_thump_

However, the good silence didn't last long when the teens heard a loud thump in the far corridors. Jack suddenly felt himself shaking that didn't came from his ice, it was from his fear. He noticed Anna had a weapon, a pickaxe that was recently bought without any marks or bloodstains stained on the weapon. This means the young princess didn't met the mansion's true resident yet.

When Jack got a closer view that the monster was now coming towards them, he didn't hesitate to grab Anna's hand and made a run through the corridors while creating ice on the floor so the thing would give them sometime to find a good hiding place.

"Where are we going?!" the confused princess asked the frantic teen who was waving his staff in a force. "Just trust me and whatever you do, DON'T LOOK BACK!" Jack said demandingly already aware that Anna will be scared when she saw the inhabitant of the mansion, which Anna didn't obeyed his plead.

Without knowing it, Anna took a big peek behind her and saw a huge scary grey alien being chasing her and Jack. Her eyes widened that she couldn't took her eyes off of the monster, its jaws were making her disturbed by any minute as she stared at it. Then a jolt came to her to made a complete run for it faster than Jack, in which she now pulled the ice wielder's hand without any warning.

**YOu...**

* * *

_Author's Note _**(Important)**_: _

_That is basically the next update of GiaOni, this document is sitting in my files for so long that I am tempted to retouch the chapter. For those who are actually reading and following this, I apologise for the long update...I didn't know that there are people actually liked this whole HetaOni concept with Disney Characters and such. My Beta Reader has her school going on that it's a conflict for the two of us...I have no choice but to write the rest of the chapter without a Beta reader, but I really need one._

_SO, the reason why it took so long is because some bad events happened to me on that time that I almost lost the will to write stories. It kinda started in a roleplay called Auradon when I __accidentally godmodded my character Homura Akemi (She's a time traveller basically and sheez), I can't remember the rest of the whole thing right after I got kicked out 3 days later. All I could remember is that I sent a SUCKY Apology Letter, which I think it make things worse than before. The 3rd day, I saw the announcement with the title "Reason why we got rid of DestinyWing"._

_It absolutely traumatised me there that I didn't even bother to read it, I just let my veteran roleplaying friends read the thread. They said that they somehow didn't respect of who I am because I tend to be indirect with typing while the people from the other countries, mainly in the west, are the type of being "straight-to-the-point" from what they said to me. The single line they told me in the thread is that I'm a **"Pity Walker"**_

_So, basically I am now labelled as a "Godmodder" and a "Pity Walker" in the whole forum. My friends said that in order to move on is that I have to found another role-play, which I did. I am now currently a roleplayer in the famous role-play called "Cirque Mystique" in Youtube, I currently used my first character Boboiboy to play safe and prevent that stupid mistake I did._

_It somehow got my will of writing back and started to recover, I also have another collaborated story with my friend called "Time of Living". The characters are consisted with Hiro Hamada from Big Hero 6, Chihiro Fujisaki from Danganronpa, and Boboiboy from Boboiboy. _

_I am having a conceptual story called "Glorious Break" in which is still in process because of my recovery._

_That's basically what I will say for now..._


End file.
